Insurance companies generally offer insurance policies on many different items that are important to consumers, automobile, home, life, etc. When a loss occurs to one of the items covered by an insurance policy, such as an accident, injury, theft, or weather-related incident, the consumer may then file a claim with the insurance company for that covered item. When the claim is filed, the insurance company will then initiate the claims process. During the claims process, there are many activities with the insurance company and many interactions with third-parties for the consumer.
The claims process and the claim-related incident can be stressful and emotionally-draining on a consumer. The loss associated with the insurance claim can be difficult enough. The claims process should not further negatively impact the customer because of a lack of customer service level involved in the claims process. There is a need in the insurance field for a comprehensive insurance claim satisfaction guarantee to help ensure that the customer receives an acceptable level of customer service throughout the claims process.